berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Pishacha
are dark magic familiars created from spiritually possessed animals to serve Emperor Ganishka. The nature of the possession requires a Kushan caster to locally control the minds of the animal. In doing so, they must be in a state of meditation. Appearance Pishacha are various animals that are possessed by Kushan magic, implanting a spirit into an animal. They are sometimes outfitted with human weapons. There are three variations of pishacha: tigers, crocodiles, and elephants. There are also similar creatures like the makara and Garuda. Abilities When their Kushan possessor is killed, a pishacha's monstrous appearance and enhanced abilities do not disappear. However, their mind returns to its natural, animalistic state. They can be affected by a barrier that rejects astral bodies, though not entirely, since they have a physical body and are merely possessed. Once dead, pishacha don't revert to their original form immediately, taking some time to return to their strictly animal appearance. Story Emperor Ganishka uses this inhuman force to dominate Wyndham and invade Vritannis. Laban and his men, while having the situation in the city explained to them, come under attack from a crocodile pishacha. As they retreat the men encounter an elephant pishacha, equipped with armor and wielding a spiked mace. The crocodile is subsequently killed by Irvine and the elephant is killed by Locus. When Locus and his Demon Lancers assault the Wyndham Palace, Ganishka sends several elephant pishacha as reinforcements to assist the Daka in opposing the invaders. Several crocodile pishacha are sent by Daiba to attack the coastal villages of Vritannis during night, in order to ensure no soul warns Vritannis about the invasion. The crocodiles end up encountering Guts and his party, with most of them being killed by the swordsman. When Serpico kills the Kushan controlling them, they regress to common beasts. A makara suddenly emerges from the sea, trampling over several of the confused crocodiles, and once Guts slays the makara, the Berserker Armor clad swordsman turns his attention to the defenseless reptiles, killing the remaining pishacha with ease. During the banquet at the Vandimion estate, tiger pishacha are sent to attack the reunited nobles. A tiger pishacha encounters Guts and his party in the banquet hall, but the feline ignores them. The tiger kills several people at the ball before Guts decides to intervene and slay the beast. Before the nobles can grasp the situation, an entire pack barges in the room. After several are killed by Guts' party, Serpico locates and kills the Kushan controlling the tigers. Schierke then immobilizes the now harmless pishacha with a spell. Tiger and crocodile pishacha later assist in the assault on Vritannis, with crocodiles attacking from the water and tigers serving as mounts for the Daka. Pishacha are present when Ganishka uses the Man-made Beherit to transcend apostlehood. Every pishacha and Kushan in the city caught by the mist is absorbed. Notes * The term "pishacha" (पिशाच) means "fiend" in Sanskrit, an apt description for their fighting style and abilities. Category:Races Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Magical